


Avarak and Amanda

by LilyAnson



Series: X-Mas 2019 Gifts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: What happens when McCoy wants a pet and Spock unwittingly adopts one?





	Avarak and Amanda

Nothing about this was logical. Logic dictated he should leave it. Logic dictated he ignore it and move on. Logic dictated that no further actions were necessary and he could continue on his way. As he stared down at the small, wet, shivering mass in his arms he couldn’t help but sigh. Logic dictated that there was no way a creature like this would ever be able to survive on New Vulcan. Logic be damned, he knew his mate would never walk away from something like this. In the end that’s what decided him. His mate would be angry and he hated dealing with his mate when he was emotional and angry. Well, perhaps overly emotional was a better descriptor. It wasn’t often when his mate wasn’t ‘emotional’.

-

“So you’re saying there’s no way,” McCoy growled.

“That,” the other stressed, “was not what I stated.”

“Fine,” McCoy answered. “Then enlighten me. Just what were you saying?”

“Perhaps a smaller size might work better. Usually they do not last as long but from what I know of you that might also make it a better choice, however illogical.”

McCoy fought the urge to growl again. “Okay. So however illogical you consider me please believe I feel this might be the more logical choice,” McCoy managed to grit out. 

-

“Leonard?” Spock called out as he entered their apartment.

Much to his surprise, it wasn’t his mate that greeted him but rather a peculiarly small, wet, sehlat rushed up to meet him. 

“Dammit!” sounded from somewhere just out of his sight. “You get back here now!”

A very much wetter Leonard followed in its wake. 

“I swear if you got water-”

Leonard foze dead in his tracks and stopped his grumbling.

“Spock? Wait. I can explain this. See… I was just-”

Spock raised a hand. Surprisingly his mate actually stopped speaking and waited for him to continue. Taking a deep breath he began to try and explain his conundrum. 

“It is fine. I also have something that might require some explanation. I might have recently found… something.”

“Something?” Leonard questioned hesitantly. 

“Um,” Spock hesitated. 

“Meow,” sounded from Spock’s outer jacket. Spock winced. “Yes, that might actually be what I was trying to tell you about.” Carefully he unzipped his outer jacket and revealed the kitten hidden inside. “Sorry?” he attempted.

Leonard stared, looking horrified. “Is it wet?” he asked. 

“I did not make it as such,” Spock stated cautiously.

“Dammit man. In this heat the suns would cook it. We have to dry it off. Now.”

Leonard quickly stole the kitten from his arms and took off towards the rest of the apartment.

Spock smiled. Yes. Perhaps he had actually done good. At least his mate seemed pleased. Or at least his mate had a patient and that was probably the closest to pleased they would get. His mate didn’t get many patients on New Vulcan.

“And you let it stay this wet?!” his mate complained.

Yes, Spock thought. This was going to be a good day.

\--------

“Move,” Leonard complained.

Spock frowned. “You usually like it when I hold you.”

“Wasn’t talking to you,” he complained. “Damn kitten is sitting on my head. Get. Off.”

There was an impression of movement before a hand smacked him. “Ouch?” he questioned.

“Freaking kitten,” his mate muttered.

-

Spock woke to a kitten liking his face. He was sorely tempted to shove it away and be done with it. Something made him think twice. Suddenly something larger was also liking his face and he couldn’t ignore it. “Avarak stop,” he ordered.

The Selhat and the kitten didn’t listen. Both kept licking him and Spock frowned. “Pehkaya,”*** Spock told them. Usually they’d listen. For some reason they didn’t this time.

“Stop it,” Leonard muttered sleepily. 

“Does something smell off?” Spock asked.

“No,” Leonard grumbled. “It smells…” he sniffed the air. Suddenly he froze. After a brief few moments he sat up. “It smells… wrong,” was all he had.

Suddenly the kitten let out a loud whine.

“Stop Amanda,” Spock ordered.

“You leave my cat alone,” Leonard grumbled. “Leave the cat alone and figure out what’s wrong. Now.”

Spock, still sleepy, was having problems. He definitely wanted to comply with his mate but he had issues. “I am trying,” was all he could come up with. 

The cat let out another long mew. Suddenly the Selhat let out a loud call as well. 

“Avarak,” Spock called out at the same time Leonard told his Amanda to stop as well.

-

After their ‘pets’ saving them from so much they were quite attached. Spock knew it was illogical, but so was falling for a human. He’d done so many illogical things. 

“Spock?” his mate called.

Spock waited. He wasn’t disappointed when his mate called out in dismay. Of course Avarak and Amanda would greet his mate. He allowed himself a brief smile before he went to join his mate. Clasping his arms behind himself he waited.

“This is your fault,” Leonard accused without even looking at him.

“You are the one that asked for a selhat,” he reminded his mate.


End file.
